Open Doors
by Sinshana
Summary: Carly realizes what she's never regarded when she humiliates the boy she's looked down on for so long. It's true that you only realize what you had when you come close to losing it… or when it's lost. Creddie Fans Fanfic Challenge.
1. In the Beginning: Closing Doors

**Summary: **Carly realizes what she's never regarded when she humiliates the boy she's looked down on for so long. It's true that you only realize what you had when you come close to losing it… or when it's lost. Creddie story, happy ending? CreddieFans Fic Challenge: Stay My Baby

**Disclaimer: **I do not own iCarly_._ If I did, I'd get to work making Creddie happen already!!

**Annoying A/N: **Hello everyone, this is my first fic in the iCarly category! Please welcome a new Creddie fan into this category! ^^  
Oh and just a side note, I cannot guarantee that you will like either Carly or Freddie _in the beginning_. I don't know what kind of person I wanted Freddie to be here, but I guess I was suffering from the influence of another amazing Creddie oneshot as well as falling in love with annoying nerdy dorks. I was also watching Venetian Princess' parody of Womanizer (but with nerds :])

_Note: This story is a possible AU, where some episodes in the show might have never occurred._

**In the Beginning: Closing Doors**

When they were younger, Carly never really took him seriously.

She was too soft to harshly reject him, and sometimes even found his crush humorous, or so small that it was not something to even be regarded.

He was just the nerdy, white-bellied kid next door who also happened to be iCarly's technical producer.

But as they started to grow older, his puppy face, the usual spark of energy when he was eager to please her, and his boyish antics at courting and getting her affection started to get gross and annoying. It began to get on her nerves. She even noticed that it occasionally reached the point of stalking and invasion of privacy.

She began to treat him with less patience. Because they were growing up she endured lived her life differently; she couldn't put up with him and iCarly anymore. Their relationship began to change and they drifted further and further apart from being the best friends they formerly were.

And then there was the day, over a month ago, that drastically changed the situation that was already so very different from before.

Carly knew it was going to be a bad day as soon as she woke up to the clap of thunder that woke her up, accompanied by her alarm, which she had unconsciously put on snooze at least five times.

She slid into first period, stressed and with a frazzled hairdo. She almost had a heart attack running down the halls as the warning bells sounded.

And she almost broke down seeing the huge F slashed across her test paper, which was being passed around by a cute boy in her class who gave her a sympathetic smile.

As soon as the recess bell rang, she quickly squeezed out of the rough crowd to make her way over to her best friend Sam, who was leaning against the lockers.

"Yo, Carls," she went thickly, as she was chewing on a large ham and jelly sandwich. "Didn't see you earlier this morning."

The brunette groaned. "Please don't remind me of earlier this morning," she began, which was ironical as she proceeded to narrate the horrible chain of events that occurred upon making her way to school.

Finishing off, fighting the tears that stung in her eyes, she lifted her test paper to show Sam. "And as I was desperately trying to fix my stubborn hair, I totally humiliated myself in front of the guy who was passing around the test papers."

She doesn't admit it, but missed sharing things with Freddie, though she rarely got around to having a proper conversation with him these days. She mostly avoided him. It was depressing to show it to someone like Sam, who would most likely say, 'Hey, I got that grade too. No biggie.'

But instead Sam blinked at the F; obviously surprised Carly would get a grade worse than hers which was a D, something that she did not mention. Giving her a lopsided smile, she said, "The kid who passed this paper around almost wet his pants trying to give it to me. I gave him a glare so fierce that—"

She cut herself off, narrowing her eyes with irritation at the sight behind Carly. "Here comes Benson," she said in a low, gravelly voice.

Carly inwardly sighed as Freddie approached them with apparent eagerness. "Hey, Carls," he said, grinning broadly. "I couldn't help overhearing—"

"Bet you could," Sam cut in.

Freddie shot her a glare. "Don't you have anywhere else to go?" And all of a sudden, his eyes lit up and he went, "Mr. Howard, at 12 o' clock!"

"Oh shit, gotta go guys," Sam said, and darted round the corner from whence Freddie came, leaving the pair of brunettes alone. Carly twiddled her toes, unhappy with Sam's absence. "Well—"

"Hey, you know I can help you anytime." He threw his head back slightly and gave her a cocky smile, a signature Freddie smile that he used whenever he was flirting with Carly, or attempting to, anyway.

But she had already turned around and was just walking in the other direction. "Right, I gotta go—"

"I mean it!" he was walking close behind her, jogging to keep up with her pace. "Come on, gimme a chance—"

"_Please_, Freddie," she said. "You know that I—"

He stopped her, gripping the hand that she used to hold on to her books. "Wait—come with me—we can talk outside—"

So here she was, sighing her head off, being dragged away by the nerd Freddie Benson. She never really insulted people like that—not even in her head, but nowadays that was almost all she thought about him. Outside in the school's premises he practically forced her onto a secluded corner. She leaned lazily on the brick wall, and Freddie twiddled his fingers in front of her.

"Actually, I called you out here to tell you something," he said, making Carly's shoulder's quirk. _Ohmigawd, _she thought as his shy words trailed away unhead, a headache coming. _Was this really happening? _

She has _got_ to get out of here. _Fast_.

His speech went through one ear and out the other, Freddie mumbling rehearsed words of dedication and loyalty and promises. Head low, brows creased, eyes shut, four fingers to her moist brow, Carly straightened, getting ready to end this once and for all.

"Freddie—"

"And I pledge to—yes?"

"I can't do this." Her concise words sounded like echoes bouncing off the icy walls of a cave.

There was a two second pause as she awaited his reaction, which she was not anticipating. But when it came, it did not surprise and instead raised her exasperation.

"Oh—it's okay," he said, his grin spreading over his face again. "You don't have to answer me right away; I can wait, as long as you don't cheat on—"

"STOP this, Freddie, I'm—"

"No, sh-sh-sh-shhh." He placed both hands over her mouth to silence her. "Not now." He gave her a toothy smile, and finally, Carly Shay cracked.

Wrenching his arms away from her jaws, she gave him a menacing glare, her temper finally reaching its breaking point, which was the result that her horrible morning helped procure. "Look!" she yelled. "I don't like you, _at all. _The reason why we ended iCarly over a year ago wasn't just because we needed to focus more on our studies—it was because I didn't want to be around you anymore! Freddie, I think you are _annoying. _We used to be _friends, _all right, nothing more, but now you're just that nerdy kid next door who won't leave me alone! That's all you are to me now. How am I going to get it through to you that I am not interested in you? We're _different_, with different lives. 'Us' won't ever be considered, isn't going to happen, _and never will_!"

She panted, giving him a brief, shadowy look from underneath her lashes. He was just standing there, one step backward, looking at her like he's never done. When she finally pulled herself together, she only just realized the crowd that looked straight at them, all witnesses of her harsh outburst. Shocked and guilty, Carly's mouth opened with no words to come out, thinking that she would immediately receive the mob's reproaches.

Instead, the silence was quickly broken by a roll of laughs and mockery thrown at Freddie.

"Damn, he actually thought he had a chance with Carly?"

"This is what happens when losers get too cocky."

"Heh! Carly'd never go out with a dweeb like you!"

"Anybody got a camera?"

These, among many others, were said in their midst. Carly didn't know what to think—partly she was slightly taken aback at how brutal their comments were, but mostly she was relieved that she wasn't the target.

Not a shred of guilt ran through her at this moment, but a chilling feeling hit her low in the abdomen as Freddie looked up at her, a dark look in his eyes she has never seen before.

"Thanks a lot, Carly," he said in a strangely venomous voice in a tone she's never heard directed to her in her entire life.

And with a shove to her shoulder, he left her standing there in perplexity, ridicule and empty coke cans thrown at him as he went.

Carly was unable to recall how she finally made her way out of the crowd and in the hall, catching up with Sam again, but she did. What had happened spread like wildfire, and Sam had already heard, but that did not stop her from squeezing the details from Carly.

"Oh," was what she said when Carly had tiredly finished her story. "Hm."

"What's up with _that _reaction?" Carly asked her.

"I dunno." She shrugged evasively. "I guess it was expected; you were practically a celebrity before. Hey, do you think Fredweird will leave you alone from now on?"

"I'm not sure." Carly chewed on a fingernail. "Not that I _really _care but—okay maybe I do: I wonder where he went."

"I saw him limping to the nurse's office." Sam shrugged. "A bit hard to miss, with all the people staring at him."

"Limping?" Carly raised a brow.

"Yeah. But they weren't teasing him or anything then; I guess 'cause they saw that he was injured." She shrugged, leaning lazily against the locker and gazing boredly at her colorful sneakers.

The bells rang and the two girls returned to their respective classrooms.

Carly did not spot Freddie for the entire day, nor did she and Sam speak of him, either.


	2. Knocking on Wood

**A/N: **N/A

**Knocking on Wood**

Carly could vividly remember the brief encounter she experienced that night.

She didn't really want to—almost didn't—but she managed to make herself do it.

The day after her worst, she thought even more were to come. If it weren't for Sam to scare them away, she would've been buried in a sea of people wringing her for the details, trying to be a friend of hers. Some even gained courage from Freddie's humiliation, thinking that they could do better, and randomly asking Carly during breaks if they could have a word with her alone.

And Freddie was nowhere in sight.

Well, not that she was looking for him… okay, yes, she was looking _frantically _for him, wrenching her head about in the crowd. It was difficult to notice that he wasn't present; people were still talking about him too, and now saying that he was too chicken to come to school that day.

Or the next day.

Or the next day.

So when the third day came around, Carly finally gathered the urge to visit him and find out where the hell he was. She had never seen him exit the apartment, so when she stood there in front of the door, jittery and hesitant, picking up her arm to knock and then setting it down again, she didn't know what to expect.

But when she finally started knocking, feeble at first, then more insistent, Mrs. Benson opened it, and her high-chinned look of suspicion lowered only slightly when she saw it was Carly at the doorstep.

Finally finding her voice, Carly asked, "H-How is Freddie, ma'am?"

"_Freddie!_" Mrs. Benson cried out dramatically, clutching at her chest. "My boy! Well, he is in bed, in a cast!" She wiped away invisible tears in her eyes.

Upon hearing this Carly's mouth dropped open thinking the worst:_ Was he beaten up? _But she immediately closed it as Mrs. Benson continued. "Has a broken ankle because of some hooligan throwing glass Coke bottles about, the poor dear. A-a crack in the bone. I got it cemented just yesterday, and Freddie insists that he feels better, but he is denying himself, and I won't stop at the highest quality technology I can provide for my son!"

"I… I see," Carly said, not knowing what to say. She rocked backward and forward on her feet, hands behind her back.

Mrs. Benson fixed her with an eagle-eyed gaze. "I'm surprised you didn't know," she said in a different tone. "In fact, you haven't been as concerned with my Fredward as you used to be."

"Well, we're growing up… I guess," Carly muttered awkwardly, shrugging once. Then, looking up, she asked, "So can I… visit him?"

Without a word, Mrs. Benson left her in the doorway and went to check with her son. A few seconds later, she came trudging back. "My Fredward does not want to see you," she said in a highly distinguished voice.

All forms of speech left Carly.

"You'll get to see him when he's better, dear, I suppose," Mrs. Benson said. And then, without waiting for another word, shut the door.

* * *

Freddie was unable to come back to school until next week came around. When he did come back, he wasn't as hungry as before for Carly… in fact, he completely ignored her.

The mockery died down fairly quickly when word went round that he had broken his ankle because of it, and some exaggerated rumors stayed in the air as well. So, two weeks later when the month ended, even if there were still people who remembered what happened, particularly those involved in it, Freddie was once again one in a million invisible faces in a crowd.

But of course, things weren't back to normal. And this was killing Carly, though she hardly realized it.

"Weeell, looks like he really did let you off."

"Y-yeah." Carly rummaged with the notebooks under her arm and randomly organized the contents of her locker.

A second or two passed, and finally Sam, who had been surveying the blank-faced brunette, said, "You've been weird."

"So have you."

"How so?"

"_Well,_" with a small frown on her face, Carly turned to face her best friend. "You've been evasive. And whenever we talk about this you speak as if you're dropping hints or something, like you want me to know something I should but you don't want to say it. Sometimes you give me these looks—and that's only when you're not avoiding my eyes!"

Sam looked at her. "You know, I could say quite a few of those things about you, too." She then turned away and leaned with one foot up against the locker beside Carly's, lifting a flake on her thumbnail.

"Huh? What are you trying to say…?"

The young blonde hesitated, then blew some air out of her puffed cheeks and shrugged. It wasn't really a sigh. "Well, about Freddie…"

Carly tilted her head.

"Well… the kid's learned a few death glares, hasn't he?"

"Huh?" The look Freddie gave her that horrible day flashed briefly through Carly's head and then it was gone.

"Well… he's been giving me some really dark looks lately. You know, whenever we meet." Sam shrugged. "I don't what it is about them, but it's pretty scary, you know. I've been laying off him. Not that I haven't been since what-happened-to-him happened to him." She smiled a forced grin, and it passed away quickly.

Carly felt as if Sam was trying to say something in her last sentence. "What… what did you mean by that?"

Sam's brows furrowed briefly and she shrugged. "Mmm…" she paused for two seconds as the three periods sank in. "…I'm not really sure…" She shrugged as she said this.

"There! You did it again!" Carly's face twisted slightly, and she rounded on her best friend, fists clenched.

"Huh?"

"Come on." Carly frowned a bit more. "First, tell me, the day that he, you know, got… _rejected_, what was with the reaction you gave me? That was when you started acting weird whenever we talk about this."

Sam looked at her, put her foot down, and faced her best friend. "Alright, okay?" She blew out some more air, glanced at her foot, and looked up again, hands in pockets. "I guess what I wanted to say was what you did was… kinda harsh."

Carly's mouth dropped open in shock. Seriously? Sam, her own best friend? "Ohmigawd, Sam, not you, too!" she groaned. "Please don't do this to me."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Do _what _to you?"

"_Blame_ me. Come on, I've had enough of this."

Sam planted her feet firmer on the ground and looked Carly dead in the eye. "What are you _talking _about?" she asked. "Who _else _is blaming you?"

And to that, Carly had nothing to say.

* * *

It was weird watching Freddie from afar as he went on about daily life like a regular person. From what she's witnessed, he never really particularly hung out with people, but usually spoke to the peers he spoke with to before, such as those who shared his interest from other tech clubs, and sometimes had conversations Gibby as well, who had faded away from Carly and Sam even before he did.

And then, all too soon, Sam came jogging up to the locker of Carly, who was rummaging with her books whilst waiting for Sam.

"Carls," she said, stepping in front of her.

"Hey, Sam," Carly slammed her locker door shut and hooked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Ready for lunch? You look worn out, who've you been running from?"

Sam shook her head. "It was just Howard again," she replied. "But, Carls, you've got to hear this."

"What?"

"Benson's hooked up with Elaine Berger."

* * *

"Oh. My. God." Carly and Sam were leaning sidewards from the corner, peering at Freddie next to Elaine. "She looks like Katy Perry! O_O"

"Yeah, I know," Sam snickered. "I wonder if she knows what she's gotten herself into."

"W-well, who knows?" Carly said, straightening. "She's Rona's* cousin, isn't she? Maybe…"

Sam knew what she was thinking. "I doubt she got with him for those kinds of reasons," she said thoughtfully. "They seem to treat each other pretty well."

Carly hated to admit she was right.

The fact that Freddie Benson was with the hot Elaine Berger didn't take too long to spread. However, this did not make things any worse for Freddie. In fact, many of those who ridiculed him spoke to one another, taking back all they had said and feeling guilty about it.

They had mocked him for thinking he even had a chance with _Carly, _who was merely the pretty Internet celebrity. Here now, he was _together _with one of the hottest girls in school who people didn't hate, and it actually seemed as if they genuinely liked each other.

On top of that, the rumor that _Elaine _was the one who had asked Freddie out spread even faster—but this time, it was quieter.

The rumors never reached the couple, or if it did, it never corrupted them.

Carly, meanwhile, began to nurture resentment against a girl she had never met.

* * *

**Annoying A/N: **I'm sorry for suddenly dragging in Katy Perry, especially for people who don't like her, but I was watching the Startstrukk music video (my four year old brother loves that song). If you watch it, maybe you won't blame me . :)

*Rona Berger is a snotty, spoilt rich girl who I watched appear in iChristmas.


	3. Turning Handles

**Annoying A/N: **And here I present to you the final chappie! I got a review or two about mistakes I made in my second chappie, and I reread it and it is revised. Still, I couldn't find any _real _mistakes, so if it's still there please point it out to me? :) I'm stupid.

Oh, and in case it was what Sam said ("ever since what-happened-to-him happened to him") that confused you, I added dashes to make more sense.

Also, the story is below 5000 words for the lovable mods holding tasers for those daring to even touch the line of rulebreaking D:. It's just my annoying A/Ns getting in the way.

**Turning Handles**

At the end of that week, there was the day that Carly had to run an errand for the teacher, a day when she allowed Sam to go home before her, the day that as she closed the classroom door behind her—errand wrapped up and her ready to go home—and started walking down the hall, she spotted Elaine Berger walking down in the other direction.

As soon as they got close enough, both brunettes stopped, giving the other similar empty expressions, surveying each other's face. It was Carly who had spoken first. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"I forgot my history book." As Elaine held up the book she had been cradling in her arms, then tucking it under her arm, the spiteful voice in Carly's head muttered, _She must be pretty klutzy to have forgotten a textbook. _

Elaine's face remained blank as she asked, "What about you?"

"Had to run an errand for the teacher."

"I see." Elaine started to walk past her, but Carly turned and spoke, "Hey, how's Freddie?"

Elaine pressed her lips together, then turned to face Carly. There was an icy look in her eyes. "Why?"

Carly raised an eyebrow in distaste at the now defensive-looking teen. _She must be a bitch, I knew it! _"Well, 'cause you know… I haven't been talking to him in a while."

"So you're interested in his life now because of all that's happened and all the rumors about him, is that it?"

Carly frowned. "Gawd! Why are you like that? I haven't done anything to you!"

"Well, maybe not to _me_…" Elaine lowered her chin and glared at Carly from underneath her lashes.

Carly felt as if someone had dropped ice cubes in her stomach, a familiar feeling. But this did not lower Carly's guard. "Why are you with him, anyway?" Carly demanded. "What's your motive behind all this?"

Tears sprang to Elaine's eyes. Taken aback, Carly's mouth dropped open.

"I wish people would stop asking me that!" she cried, and, spinning on the spot, darted away.

Carly stood rooted to the spot, confusing herself.

* * *

Carly did a lot of thinking that night, came up with a few thoughts that she did not want to think about, and finally just blew them away and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Carly saw Freddie and Elaine standing next to the lockers that they usually stood by. Freddie was cupping her left shoulder with his head slightly bent, the back of his head almost completely covering Carly's view of Elaine's face. However, she did not fail to see the look of unhappiness in Elaine's expression. She seemed troubled as she looked up at Freddie, and he nodded at her. He then led her outside, and disappeared in the crowd.

Carly turned away with feelings difficult to describe in text, her face crumpling slightly.

If only she could also have been comforted.

* * *

Carly was going through hell everyday, and slowly she finally wasn't the only one who was noticing this.

"Hey, Sam, could you go home before me?" Carly asked her as they were getting ready to leave. "I think I'll be standing by back today to run a few more errands."

Sam gave her a lingering look before finally answering, "Okay."

_That was weird, _Carly thought, watched her go before heading aimlessly herself in the other direction, into the blinding crowd.

* * *

Carly watched the students filed by and slowly disappeared. Their conversations buzzed in her deaf ears as she leaned by in the shadows, so many memories running through her head, but thinking absolutely nothing at the same time.

When the sky darkened and splotches of red stretched out across the sky, Carly was reminded vividly of her occurrence with stupid Elaine Berger. The thought weakened her, and slowly she lowered herself to the ground. Head buried in her arms, Carly came to a clear comprehension with her feelings. Yes, she was guilty. She had no right to call him such things.

She should have apologized to him while he was going through what he did, and when she stood at their doorstep, she should have tried harder.

And, though she still disliked her, she had absolutely no right to hate Elaine Berger when it was that girl who really cared about Freddie and didn't care about what anyone else thought, instead choosing to stay with him even when she was being given a hard time because of it.

Lastly, she should have stopped to think about what she had while she still had it.

Freddie...

"Hey, are you _crying_?"

Carly lifted her head at the familiar voice. Only now was she conscious of the tears that dropped onto her knees. What she saw standing above her was Freddie Benson, a bag hoisted over his shoulder and with an inquisitive look on his face. He was frowning slightly.

"Oh, um…" Carly wiped the tears from her eyes, and fixed her gaze back on her knees, thinking about what to say.

Freddie hesitated, then crouched in front of her. "You know," he said in an effort at casual conversation, "this reminds me of the time when I saw you crying in front of the iCarly studio."

She smiled a small smile. "You remember?"

"Yeah," he stood up, looking away, placing his hands in his pockets. "It was when you hugged me." He mentioned only now not because they've never hugged before, which they did, but because he didn't know the reason for the hug then.

However, there was neither curiosity nor concern when he said it.

There was a pause, and Carly lowered her head. "Freddie," she said, then lifting her head to look at him, "What are you doing here? Don't you… hate me?"

He shrugged, looking at her. "I don't hate you," he said, "I just hate what you did."

Another pause. His words were cold comfort, but at least the knew the truth. Well, some of it. "…And what about Sam?"

He smiled. Of course, it was not a big one. "Well, she got to be less annoying ever since I started 'hating' her. But then earlier she stopped me from walking Elaine home. Asked me if I could stay behind."

_So _that _was it, _Carly realized, but the only thing she could focus her mind on was the name last mentioned. A shadow came over her eyes, and Carly asked with much reluctance, "H-how's Elaine? I didn't know you were close with her before."

There was a silence as Freddie looked blankly at her. "I wasn't," he finally answered. "She might have been a witness, maybe even just heard about it, but whichever it was, she was concerned and came onto me while I was still in a cast." He looked up, another smile on his face. "Of course she just pitied me then. I was distant from her and reluctant to accept her goodwill at first. Then we got to know each other, and then… you know."

Carly didn't smile. "B...by the way," she began. "I... I saw Elaine crying yesterday. I-I wasn't spying or anything, but I just saw her and..."

"Oh, something was bothering her." His face turned solemn. "She was worried about how other people saw her regarding our relationship. It didn't bother her in the beginning, but it just kept coming, and she started to react more sensitively. It's amazing how a person can break like she did and still endure. I even suggested that maybe we should stop, but she refused, not een agreeing to keep us a secret. She said being with me was worth it. She works hard."

Carly felt as if the guilt would kill her, there and then.

"Well, the thing is, she saw me for who I really was and loved everything about it," Freddie went on, smiling. "And I like her because of that."

_Wasn't that why you liked _me_?_

"You? Well, not lately."

Ohmigawd, did she just say that out loud?

"I loved you, Carly," he said softly. "You threw away our friendship, and that hurt, but I only realized it when you embarrassed me in front of everybody. I still hate what you did, but I guess I hate more that you didn't think of me even as a friend anymore." This time, he crouched down to her level slowly as he said it.

Carly let out a single dry sob, her shadowed face streaked with tears. "I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay." He patted her on the head. "I figured out that much. The first thing you did was my fault, too. But I guess if it weren't for you rejecting me so callously, I would have never gotten together with Elaine."

Carly inwardly cringed.

Freddie lifted his pat, making Carly lift her head, and he held out hand. "So, what do you say to getting back to being friends?" He was grinning broadly as he said this.

She smiled back, and held out her hand to shake his.

It wasn't exactly what she wanted.

Because through their conversation, she was knowing her true feelings more and more.

As he helped her up, she hid the tears glistening in her eyes from him by facing away; for fear that it was too late; all too late. She had been telling herself this for a while, but now she knew she would never get her chance again.

* * *

"Hey I didn't know you could be like this," Carly said as they walked down the hall together, smiling. It was a mildly shy smile. "You changed."

The smile was wiped from his face. "No, I didn't." Then he smiled again. "You just never noticed my coolness before."

And as they teased each other and laughed, Carly found her confidence again.

Okay, maybe it wasn't too late.

She just had to try harder.

**~END~

* * *

**

**Overly Annoying A/N: **And that was it! Not the best, maybe even a little disappointing as it was so tame, and I'll make a sequel, but that probably won't be the next iCarly story I'll be working on. And the next iCarly I'll be working on may be quite some time from now, and it ought to be rather different from this one. No more major torturing of characters!

It shall be called "The Masochist."

Okaaaay, maybe there _will _be torture.

But anyway, so the story you have just read is my kind of Carly-chasing-Freddie story. The Masochist shall be a Freddie-chasing-Carly story. It might be similar to this one, but very different.

Okaaay, did you get it?

Never mind, you'll read about it, won't you? Besides my A/N is getting long and overly annoying.


End file.
